The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to generate aberration-corrected images based in part on a determined position and/or orientation of an eye of a user.
A head-mounted displays (HMD) can be used to simulate virtual environments. HMDs include optics that may introduce aberrations into the images presented to the user. Aberrations and distortion exist in optical systems as a result of lens imperfections. Conventional HMDs are often unable to fully compensate for aberrations introduced by the optics when rendering content.